


Saved

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: A drabble of how Hyacinthe Potter gets saved by the people she least expected.
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Pokemon when I had this idea. How they connected, I have no clue.
> 
> Ps. I do not own anything but the plot.

A warning: This contains implied incest/rape/non-consensual acts. If you are not comfortable with it, I ask that you turn around and read a different story.

* * *

The alarms for trespassing rang loud all over the Malfoy Manor, causing its occupants to scramble quickly to the front yard with their wands on their hands. 

Right at the front steps of the Manor, Lord Voldemort found his mortal enemy, one Hyacinthe Cassiopeia Potter, standing alone and vulnerable. 

Just as he was about to cast the torture curse on her to make her talk, his most trusted advisor, follower and friend stood in front of him with her arms spread wide open, as if shielding the Potter Heiress from any harm. 

It shocked most of them to silence.

"Bella...Get out of the way." Voldemort said, gritting his teeth. While he was known to torture his followers when things don't go his way, he has never once tortured his most trusted, and truly did not want to start now. 

"My lord, please. Look at her. Spread your magic and feel the precious cargo she is carrying. This I beg of you." Bella asked, begging. Narcissa gasped at her older sister's words before using her own magic and feeling the small tug of magic of her maiden family from the young girl. The tug caused her to leave the safety of her husband's arms and stand by the dangerously swaying Hyacinthe. 

"Is that something you both agreed upon and wanted?" Narcissa asked, helping the young girl by letting Hyacinthe lean on her. 

And a young girl she was, at the tender age of fifteen, already carrying something so precious to the remaining Black sisters. 

Hyacinthe shook her head. 

"No...I was unconscious and he...was spelled and potioned. He was my godfather and father figure but we were forced to..." Hyacinthe couldn't continue her words, for she fell to her knees, much to the alarm of those that understood what is going on. Upon closer inspection of his mortal enemy, Voldemort noticed his mortal enemy's large stomach. Upon taking the Black Sisters' reaction into account, Voldemort finally noticed what was going on.

The Black Family finally had an heir. 

"Why are you here then, Potter?" Voldemort asked once he found his voice. 

"While the methods that were used for their conception is not welcomed, the child is mine and is the sole heir to the houses of Black and Potter. I don't have much magic anymore to protect them, and I know that the others will kill off the child the moment they are born. You are the babe's only chance to save two dying noble houses. Please. You can kill me off after they are born but please. Save my child." Hyacinthe begged and cried before passing out. 

A low ranking death eater at the back scoffed in disbelief before speaking. 

"She's clearly lying. Everyone knows Draco is the Black Heir-" His words were pushed to a stop by Bella. 

"Draco cannot be the Black Heir. He does not have enough Black blood and Magic in him." Bella stated, causing a few brows to raise in question. Narcissa sighed as she levitated the unconscious teen to a conjured stretcher before speaking. 

"While the Black Family do not generally care about the gender of the heir, there are three clauses that must be met. The first one is that both parents and child must be accepted by the Family Magic. The second, the birth mother must be of Black Blood. The Third and the most crucial one, is that the birth father has to be a Black, in all of name, Blood and Magic." She explained before her sister took up the mantle as she left, pushing the stretcher to the makeshit medical wing of the manor.

* * *

"Draco only has and can only meet one of them through Narcissa. He cannot be the heir for his father is a Malfoy, not a Black. Hyacinthe Potter's child has met all three requirements. Hyacinthe Potter has been accepted by the Black Family magic to moment Sirius became her godfather. Hyacinthe Potter has Black Blood in her because her grandmother is Dorea Euphemia Black. Finally, the babe's father is Sirius Black, who is a Black in name, Blood and Magic." Bellatrix explained, causing murmurs to go around. By the time she finished explaining, they were all back in the meeting room where they all had been gathered before the alarms rang up. 

"Wasn't Sirius blasted off the tree?" Voldemort asked, curious. He has studied his own family's Heir clauses and was curious at the difference with other ones, although he will never say it out loud. 

"The blasting did not stick. Sirius was the Black Heir of our generation. The only one that could truly banish him from the family was Grandfather Arcturus who was the Family Head at the time." 

They all looked to Voldemort as the man decided on what to do. 

"Then we protect the Potter child for now. After the Black heir is born, we shall decide upon what to do next." The dark lord said before dismissing his followers and ignoring the sigh of relief that came from Bella. 

* * *

Turns out, there wasn't much deciding to do. 

Hyacinthe's body and Magic gave out soon after the babe, or rather, babies were born. 

Hyacinthe looked at Bella before placing her lips on the elder Black sister's forhead, whispering a spell that she knew all too well. 

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, cauing Hyacinthe to nod. 

"Yes. You were raised in the pureblood ways. I know you will raise them as your own, as childrens of the Black Family. Please, all I ask of you now is to teach them the Potter Family Grimoires too, and give them a second name based on a flower. Please." 

Bella nodded. Yes, she can do that. 

"I will." 

"Thank you...for everything..."

Those were Hyacinthe Potter's last words, directed towards her and the Dark Lord, who will not even deny that he learned to care for the ravenette teen upon her short time with them. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark won the War of course, but none of those in the Dark Sect. ever forgot about Hyacinthe Potter and the sacrifice she made to save two dying Noble Houses.


End file.
